To identify some critical factors that will differentiate between participants who continue in public family planning programs and those who do not is the objective of the proposed study. Women from both hospital-based and community-based clinics will be requested to complete questionnaires concerning attitudes related to motivation, to time orientation, to physical environment, to fear of contraception, and to the awareness of personal rights as well as contraceptive knowledge. The questionnaires will be completed at four critical times, (1) immediately preceding the initial clinic session, (2) immediately following the orientation lecture during the initial clinic session, (3) immediately following the initial clinic session, and (4) approximately one year following the initial clinic session. This will allow the differentiation between continuers and dropouts as a function of clinic type and within clinic differences as well as attitudes and knowledge.